mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Aya Hisakawa
|birthplace = Kaizuka, Osaka, Japan |nationality = Japanese |occupation = seiyū,J-pop singer |active = 1993 - present |status = Active |Agent = Aoni Production}} is a veteran seiyū and J-pop singer born in Kaizuka, Osaka. In addition to releasing various solo CDs, she is well known for her anime voice roles, and has also done some work in video games. She is best known for her role of Sailor Mercury of the Sailor Moon fame and also Cerberus from Cardcaptor Sakura. She performs some of her roles in her native Kansai-ben. Hisakawa is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Performance Leading roles in bold. Anime {| |- | style="vertical-align: top" | ;1988 *Himitsu no Akko-chan (1988) (Hotaru, Kunie Yamada) ;1989 *Dragon Ball Z (Chiko in Ep. 16) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Sakurai Taeko) *Sally the Witch (Sumire Kasugano) *Shin Bikkuriman (Naadi, Pason, Pucchii Orin) *Transformers: Victory (Boater, Joyce) ;1990 *Moomin (1990) (Mermaid) *Mooretsu Atarou (Momoko, Piyoko) *RPG Densetsu Hepoi (Miiya Miiya) ;1991 *Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken (Leona) ;1992 *Crayon Shin-chan (Sailor Iyaan in Ep. 109) *Sailor Moon (Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury) *The Bush Baby (Doris) ;1993 *I Can Hear the Sea (Unnamed servant) *Sailor Moon R (Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury) ;1994 *Marmalade Boy (Arimi Suzuki) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Akino) *Sailor Moon S (Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury) ;1995 *Magic Knight Rayearth (Tarta) *Sailor Moon Supers (Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury) ;1996 *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (Lara) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury) ;1997 *Battle Athletes Victory (Ichino Yanagida) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (Yae) *Revolutionary Girl Utena (Miki Kaoru) ;1998 *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (Arisa) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Cerberus (Kero)) *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (Sawaguchi Chinami) *Eat-Man '98 (Kyrene Garbo) *Trigun (Rem Saverem) ;1999 *Excel Saga (Anne Anzai) *Slayers Excellent (Tatjana Dayward) *To Heart (Tomoko Hoshina) ;2000 *Mushrambo (Binka) ;2001 *Beyblade (Rei Kon) *Cosmo Warrior Zero (Marina Oki) *Earth Maiden Arjuna (Sayuri Shirakawa) *Fruits Basket (Yuki Sohma) *Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto (Chips, Chiffon) *Noir (Chloe) *Project ARMS (Alice) *X (Hinoto) ;2002 *Azumanga Daioh (Minamo Kurosawa) *Beyblade V-Force (Rei Kon, Keiko-sensei) *Haibane Renmei (Kuramori) *Hanada Shonen Shi (Yuki) *Love Hina (Amalla Suu) *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Mune-Mune) *RahXephon (Haruka Shitow) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (Ryoko Balta) *The Twelve Kingdoms (Youko Nakajima) ;2003 *Beyblade G Revolution (Rei Kon) *Detective Academy Q (Shino Katagiri) *Godannar (Mira Ackerman) *Kaleido Star (Sarah Dupont) *Ninja Scroll (Azami) *Rockman.EXE Axess (Igarashi Ran) | style="vertical-align: top" | ;2004 *Haruka - Beyond the Stream of Time (Seri) *Madlax (Rimelda) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Lindy Harlaown) *Melody of Oblivion (Miri Kanaya) *Monkey Turn (Ryouko) *Ragnarok the Animation (Takius) *SD Gundam Force (Keiko) *Tenjho Tenge (Maya Natsume) *To Heart (Tomoko Hoshina) ;2005 *Air (Haruko Kamio) *Beet the Vandel Buster (Kiss) *Best Student Council (Chieri Rando) *Bleach (Retsu Unohana) *Chibi Vampire (Fumio Usui) *Eureka Seven (Ray Beams) *Girls Bravo (Hijiri Kanata) *Loveless (Nana) *Oh My Goddess! (Skuld) ;2006 *Atashin'chi (Okiku) *Black Jack 21 (Yuri) *Fist of the Blue Sky (Pān Yù-Líng, Aya Kitaoji) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! (Black Principal) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (Tae) *Gin'iro no Olynssis (Serena) *Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro (Minako Ayano) *Kaiketsu Zorori (Ruby) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (Chihiro Takashima) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Keroberos) *Yume Tsukai (Misako Mishima) *Zegapain (Arque) ;2007 *Claymore (Priscilla) *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (Patty's mother) *El Cazador de la Bruja (Jody "Blue-Eyes" Hayward) *Emily of New Moon (Aileen Kent) *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (Kyōko Kibukawa) *GeGeGe no Kitaro (Aria Puresutain) *Kindaichi Case Files (Ria Tsujiyu) *Night Wizard The ANIMATION (RaRa Mu) *Over Drive (Mikoto's mother) *Potemayo (Kira Kasugano) *Princess Resurrection (Witch) *Romeo x Juliet (Portia) ;2008 *Jigoku Shōjo: Mitsuganae (Mitsuko Yamaoka) *Himitsu - Top Secret (Ruriko Aoki) *Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (Yoshino Kuroo) *MapleStory (Lupan) *Mōryō no Hako (Yoko Yuzuki) *Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Akiho Nogizaka) *One Piece (Lola) *Rosario + Vampire (Ririko Kagome) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (Ririko Kagome) *Sands of Destruction (Morte's mother) *To Love-Ru (Space monster in Ep. 18) *Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (Aya (Proprietess)) ;2009 *Kurokami: The Animation (Kuro's mother) *Pandora Hearts (Kate) *Phantom 〜Requiem for the Phantom〜 (Claudia McCunnen) *Taishō Baseball Girls (Yae Suzukawa) ;2010 *HeartCatch PreCure! (Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight) *Detective Conan (Nijimura Saiki in Episode 562) OVA *.hack//Liminality (Kyoko Tohno) *801 T.T.S. Airbats - Miyuki Haneda *Alien Nine - Megumi Hisakawa *Devil Hunter Yohko - Yohko Mano/Ayako Mano *G-On Riders - Nurse Sanada *Gunsmith Cats - Becky Farrah *Here is Greenwood - Yuko *Idol Project - Layla B. Simmons *Iria: Zeiram the Animation - Iria *Kōryū Densetsu Villgust (Chris) *Puni Puni Poemy (Nanase Aasu) *Tenshi Nanka Ja Nai (Saejima Midori) Anime movies *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (Luna Carson) *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (Sailor Mercury) *Sailor Moon S: The Movie (Sailor Mercury) *Sailor Moon Supers: The Movie (Sailor Mercury) Video games *Free Talk Studio ~Mari no Kimama na O-Shaberi~ (Aya Isokawa) *Grandia (Mio) *Kaiser Knuckle (known outside of Japan as Global Champion) (Liza) *Langrisser I & II (Jessica) *Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (Jean) *Phantom of Inferno (Claudia McCunnen) *Princess Maker Go!Go! Princess (Olive Oyl) *Princess Maker Pocket Daisakusen (Olive Oyl) *Remember11: The Age of Infinity (Kali Utsumi) *Soulcalibur (Chai Xianghua) *Soulcalibur II (Chai Xianghua) *Soulcalibur III (Chai Xianghua) *Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition (Chai Xianghua) *Star Ocean: The Second Story (Rena Lanford) *Tales of Vesperia - Judith Drama CDs *Ouran High School Host Club (Haruhi Fujioka) *Rozen Maiden (Nori Sakurada) Japanese dubs *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' - Anita Dearly *''''Léon'''' - Matilda *''Fraggle Rock'' - Mokey Fraggle (second dubbed version) *''Drawn Together'' - Toot Braunstein *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - NICOLE *''Henry VIII'' - Edward VI Other roles One of the five members of Peach Hips. References * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu. "The Official Art of AIR". (October 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 135–141. External links *Hisakawa Aya Info via Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu DB * *Aya Hisakawa at Aoni Production ar:أيا هيساكاوا de:Aya Hisakawa es:Aya Hisakawa fr:Aya Hisakawa ko:히사카와 아야 it:Aya Hisakawa ms:Aya Hisakawa nl:Aya Hisakawa ja:久川綾 ru:Хисакава, Ая th:อายะ ฮิซาคาวะ uk:Хісакава Ая zh:久川绫 Hisakawa Aya Hisakawa Aya Hisakawa Aya Category:Japanese female singers Category:Aoni Production Category:People from Osaka Prefecture Category:Seiyu from Osaka Category:People from Kansai Region